deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
Ryuk/Image Gallery
Manga character icon Ryuk.jpg|Manga Death-Note-death-note-10786208-1280-720.jpg|Anime Films character icon Ryuk.jpg|Film series Drama character icon Ryuk.jpg|2015 TV drama Netflix character icon Ryuk.jpg|2017 Netflix film Musical promo Ryuk.jpg|Musical, Japanese 2015 (Kotaro Yoshida) Musical 2017 Taiwan Ryuk.jpg|Musical, Japanese 2017 (Kazutaka Ishii & Kazuya Tawara) Musical Korean 2017 Ryuk 2.jpg|Musical, Korean 2015 & 2017 (Kang Hong Seok) LINE Play Ryuk 2.png|Video games Anime images Images from the ''Death Note'' anime series. Death-Note-Opening-death-note-19789267-720-576.jpg Death-Note-Opening-death-note-19789479-720-576.jpg Ryuk Ed 1.jpg Ryuk Op 2.jpg Ryuk opening 2.jpg Death01 40.jpg Death01 45.jpg Death01 37.jpg Death-Note-death-note-16355030-701-386.jpg Death-Note-death-note-16355467-640-360.jpg Post-384-1292981951.jpg Episode-1-death-note-22205153-1254-702.png Death-Note-death-note-16355064-634-358.jpg Death-Note-death-note-16355193-701-385.jpg Death-Note-death-note-16355036-701-386.jpg Death-Note-death-note-16355033-701-386.jpg Death-Note-death-note-16355179-701-385.jpg Death-Note-death-note-16355031-701-386.jpg Death-Note-death-note-10786208-1280-720.jpg Death-Note-death-note-16355183-701-385.jpg Dgrj.jpg 2318629899 0991efc170 o.jpg Episode-1-Rebirth-death-note-22009854-1391-782.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-202920-20Large2017.jpg Death-Note-Episode-3.jpg Episode-1-Rebirth-death-note-22000636-1391-782.jpg Episode-1-Rebirth-death-note-22002269-1391-782.jpg Episode-1-Rebirth-death-note-22002650-1391-782.jpg Episode-1-Rebirth-death-note-22008500-1391-782.jpg Episode-1-Rebirth-death-note-22009872-1391-782.jpg 075.jpg RyukInVisionsOfAGod.png ImagesCAYSF66Y.jpg 133759.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-203220-20Large2013.jpg 5a170735c9c8.jpg R97FnLSh.png Dn02.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-203220-20Large2033.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-200920-20Large2002.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-201320-20Large2006.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-202420-20Large2025.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-200920-20Large2028.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-201520-20Large2030.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-202420-20Large2028.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-201620-20Large2018.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-202420-20Large2026.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-00320-20Large2020.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-20020-20Large2017.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-200420-20Large2027.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-200320-20Large2023.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-200420-20Large2028.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-200320-20Large2025.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-200820-20Large2023.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-200720-20Large2025.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-202620-20Large2014.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-200420-20Large2029.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-200820-20Large2024.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-200720-20Large2009.jpg 1208.jpg ImagesCAYGXRTF.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-20R20-20Large2001.jpg 1394326-snapshot20100606062853_super.jpg Httpimages.wikia.comdeathnotefanonimages332Ryuk.jpg.jpg Ryuk008.jpg Ryuk in the Shinigami Realm.jpg Light and Ryuk.PNG Wikia-Visualization-Add-2.png Ryuk1.jpg Shinigami apple.jpg Ryuk and Matsuda.jpg Ryuk and Light.jpg Light Feeds Ryuk.jpg Ryuk and Apple.jpg Ryuk Sitting.jpg NHjD hgT39o.jpg X 42dd2362.jpg Y 0a310c15.jpg Y 6ad1a0e4.jpg Y 063e501d.jpg Manga images Images from the ''Death Note'' manga series. DN 037.jpg Ryukhtr.png 1097.jpg Ryuk.jpg Shane-black-adapting-japanese-manga-death-note-470-75.jpg TaroandRyuk.jpg Dnryuk.jpg King of Death.jpg Misa hugs too much.jpg Bang goes Kiichiro Osoreda.jpg Lights whole family.jpg Ryuks home boredom.jpg Inside.png Blank paper.png Surrender.png Fool.png Sidoh comes for notebook.jpg Misfortune says ryuk.jpg DNP 002.jpg DNP 001.jpg Ryuk Deathnote.jpg Film series images Images from the ''Death Note'' live-action film series. ''Death Note'' and Death Note: The Last Name Images of Ryuk from ''Death Note'' and Death Note: The Last Name (2006). Death Note 2006 BRRip 720p mkv snapshot 00 53 35.jpg Ryuk (films).jpg DNote2 Ryuk 500.jpg Shinigami ryuk.jpg 300573480 4b8a238d2d_o.jpg 11306004 gal.jpg ImagesCAMC0UWQ.jpg ImagesCA96T01A.jpg ImagesCAO0OD79.jpg Death Note film- Ryuk and Light.jpg Death note movie ryuk.jpg Deathnote 01.jpg RyukLA attacks.jpg ImagesCAX55OO9.jpg DeathNoteLiveAction4.jpg ''Death Note: Light Up the NEW World'' Images of Ryuk from Death Note: Light Up the NEW World (2016). LNW Ryuk promo.jpg LNW Ryuk promo 2.jpg LNW Shien and Ryuk promo 1.jpg LNW Ryuk promo 3.jpg LNW Ryuk promo 4.jpg LNW character Ryuk.jpg LNW Ryuk promo 5.jpg Film music images Dear Diary Fighter single limited edition.jpg|Limited edition cover of the Fighter / Dear Diary single Dear Diary Fighter poster limited edition.jpg|Limited edition poster LNW Namie Amuro 01.jpg LNW Namie Amuro 03.jpg Fighter Ryuk through door.jpg|Fighter music video Fighter Ryuk at table.jpg Fighter Ryuk and Amuro at table.jpg Fighter Amuro and shinigami.jpg Fighter Amuro and Ryuk moonlight.jpg Fighter Amuro and Ryuk end.jpg ''Death Note: The Escape'' Images of Ryuk from Death Note: The Escape (2016), the tie-in theme park attraction. Death Note the Escape.jpg Death Note the Escape 03.jpg Death Note the Escape promo Ryuk.jpg Universal Jump Summer.jpg Musical images Images from Death Note: The Musical for both the Japanese and Korean productions. Ryuk is portrayed by Kotaro Yoshida in 2015 Japanese production, and by Kang Hong Seok in both the 2015 and 2017 Korean productions. For the 2017 Japanese production, Ryuk is was first portrayed by Kazutaka Ishii, although his standby Kazuya Tawara will take over in August due to Ishii's health. Japanese 2015 production Musical promo Ryuk.jpg|Kotaro Yoshida as Ryuk Musical promo Japanese cast.jpg|Kotaro Yoshida as Ryuk with main cast, Japanese 2015 photoshoot Korean 2015 production Musical Korean promo Light and Ryuk.jpg|Kang Hong Seok as Ryuk with Light Musical Korean promo poster Ryuk.jpg|Korean 2015 photoshoot Musical Korean cast.jpg|Ryuk with main cast, Korean 2015 photoshoot Korean 2017 production Musical Korean 2017 Ryuk.jpg|Kang Hong Seok as Ryuk Musical Korean 2017 Ryuk 2.jpg|Ryuk Musical Korean 2017 Ryuk 3.jpg|Ryuk Musical Korean 2017 Rem and Ryuk.jpg|Rem and Ryuk Musical Korean 2017 Rem and Ryuk 2.jpg|Rem and Ryuk Musical Korean 2017 Playing His Game.jpg|L, Ryuk, and Light during Playing His Game Musical Korean 2017 Stalemate.jpg|Ryuk, Light, and L during Stalemate Musical Korean 2017 Light and Ryuk.jpg|Ryuk and Light Musical Korean 2017 promo Ryuk.jpg|Ryuk, Korean 2016 photoshoot Musical Korean 2017 promo group.jpg|Ryuk with main cast, Korean 2016 photoshoot Japanese 2017 production Musical 2017 Rem and Ryuk.jpg|Rem and Ryuk (Kazutaka Ishii), rehearsal for the performance in Taiwan Musical 2017 Ryuk.jpg|Ryuk (Kazutaka Ishii), rehearsal for the performance in Taiwan Musical 2017 L Ryuk Light Tennis.jpg Musical 2017 L Ryuk Light Tennis 2.jpg Musical 2017 Light Ryuk 2.jpg Musical 2017 Light Ryuk Tailor.jpg Musical 2017 rehearsal Ryuk.jpg|Rehearsal Musical 2017 Taiwan Light Ryuk 2.jpg Musical 2017 Taiwan Ryuk.jpg Musical 2017 Light and Ryuk.jpg Musical 2017 Rem and Ryuk 2.jpg Television drama images Ryuk in the ''Death Note'' television drama (2015). Death Note TV Drama.jpg Netflix film images Ryuk in [[Death Note (2017 film)|Netflix's Death Note film]] (2017). Netflix poster Ryuk.jpg|Poster Netflix Ryuk promo.jpg|Ryuk promo Netflix Light promo.jpg|Light and Ryuk Video game images DS games SuccessorsToL.jpg|Cover of Death Note: Successors to L LINE collaborations LINE stickers English transparent.png|LINE collaboration sticker set LINE stickers Ryuk transparent.png|LINE collaboration sticker set LINE Bubble 2 ad 1.png|LINE Bubble 2 collaboration LINE Bubble 2 ad 2.png|LINE Bubble 2 collaboration LINE Bubble 2 Ryuk and Cony.jpg|LINE Bubble 2 collaboration LINE Bubble 2 gameplay 1.png|LINE Bubble 2 collaboration LINE Bubble 2 001.jpg|LINE Bubble 2 commercial LINE Bubble 2 Ryuzaki and Ryuk.jpg|LINE Bubble 2 commercial LINE Bubble 2 Ryuzaki and Ryuk 2.jpg|LINE Bubble 2 commercial LINE Bubble 2 ad 4.jpg|LINE Bubble 2 ad for the sticker set LINE Play Ryuk and Rem.png|LINE Play LINE Play Ryuk.png|LINE Play LINE Play Ryuk 2.png|LINE Play LINE Play Death Note and Ryuk.png|LINE Play LINE Play ad 1.jpg|LINE Play ad LINE Play ad 2.jpg|LINE Play ad LINE Play ad 4.jpg|LINE Play ad LINE Play ad 5.jpg|LINE Play ad LINE Play ad 8.png|LINE Play ad for the Ryuk sticker set Othellonia collaboration Othellonia Ryuk.jpg|Othellonia collaboration Othellonia characters.jpg|Othellonia collaboration Othellonia 08.jpg|Othellonia collaboration Othellonia card 1591 Ryuk.jpg|Othellonia collaboration, Ryuk card Othellonia card 1592 Ryuk.jpg|Othellonia collaboration, Ryuk card The VR Experience VR Experience.jpg|Death Note: The VR Experience VR Experience Ryuk and the Death Note.jpg|In Light's bedroom with the Death Note VR Experience Ryuk at the end.jpg|At the end Navigation Category:Image Gallery